


Falling For You

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR Kink Meme: Kendall and Carlos are stressed after spending the day with Jenny so to relieve the stress and celebrate Jenny finally living her dream, they start making out. While making their way to the couch, they accidentally fall through the hole in the floor and into the lobby where they are caught by James and Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after BTFan.

"Never. Again." Kendall tells him as they enter the apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just felt so bad and she wanted our help! How could I say no?" Carlos pleas, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kendall turns around, "I didn't say you should have, just that you better not ever do this again. Got it?"  
  
Carlos nods, looking at the floor in guilt, "Okay. I'm sorry."  
  
"S'okay." Kendall assures him, and Carlos looks up to see his expression suddenly shift into a smirk, "But you know, I wouldn't _mind_ it if you wanted to make it up to me."  
  
Carlos grins, stepping forward to press against Kendall seductively, "Oh? And how might I do that?"  
  
"Mmm, I think you know." Kendall growls, pressing their lips together. Carlos smiles into the kiss, rolling his hips. Kendall moans, and begins stepping back to lead them towards the couch. Carlos follows eagerly, lips parting to allow Kendall's tongue inside.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
And then Carlos is falling. But it's not like that pleasant, floating kind of fall he usually gets with Kendall, but one where the wind actually rushes past him and there really is not floor beneath him.  
  
The fall is short, and before he knows it, Carlos finds himself sprawled across Kendall, who's coughing in disbelief and maybe as a result of Carlos landing on top of him. His fault for not watching where he was going.  
  
When Kendall finally gets his breath back, he looks at Carlos in astonishment. Carlos stares back, and suddenly they both start laughing, tears coming to their eyes.  
  
"That hurt-- so much!" Kendall manages to bark between laughs.  
  
Carlos nods, "Kind of a-- a rush-- though!"  
  
Kendall nods his agreement, "Dude! We should-- try sky-- skydiving! Can you-- imagine how-- awesome-- sex would be-- while falling?"  
  
Carlos' laughter pitches higher at the thought and he doesn't even realize that Kendall has stopped laughing and is laying motionless below him.  
  
"Carlos?" He asks, and Carlos manages to get a hold of himself enough to ask what's the matter.  
  
Before Kendall can answer, there's a voice from above that he recognizes as James, "Found 'em!"  
  
Carlos looks up to see James peering down at them from the hole in the floor. Logan appears next to him and they both stare down in confusion. Carlos and Kendall stare back.  
  
Logan is the first to speak, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
It's enough to break Kendall out of his shock and he shoves Carlos off of him, standing abruptly. Carlos grumbles at the rough treatment, but pushes himself up as well. He looks up at Logan and James, who gaze down expectantly and confused.   
  
Kendall sputters, "We were... Well, the hole was there-"  
  
"We were celebrating!" Carlos breaks in, and Kendall sends him a look that makes him blush, "I mean, we were really happy about Jenny becoming a singer and so I hugged Kendall and then we fell."  
  
Kendall drags his eyes away and back to their above band mates, "Yeah. What he said."  
  
James and Logan gawk at them and Kendall quickly darts away. Carlos grins briefly before following.  
  
Logan and James stare at the unoccupied area of the lobby floor for a moment.

James smirks, "Celebrating. Right."  
  
  
  
 


End file.
